Make you see
by lady in the dark
Summary: What happens when adam meets an amazing girl. She's smart, funny, sarcastic, and clumsy. How can he over come the problems with his friend and the judgement of her family. Someway they'll make this relationship work. EdgexOc
1. Chapter 1

Adam stood at craft services, he was getting his lunch. That's when he saw her, she was somewhat tall for a women. Her blue eyes, were large and piercing. She was sitting alone, picking at her lunch. She looked up at him twice, she had a awkward smirk. Her heavy dirty blonde bangs tried to cover them with no avail. He had seen her somewhere before. He tried to remember, then it came to him. She was a new diva valet, but her name was still not coming to him.

"What is it...tahlia.", she said to himself.

By the time he looked she was gone. Later that night adam hurried to his dressing room. He had to run to the nearest cvs. He had forgotten his medical tape for his hands. As he ran down the hall he was to busy looking at his watch to notice anyone in front of him. Suddenly, he felt something bump into him and then he fell to the floor. He looked across from him and saw a girl trying to get her things from off the floor.

"Man I'm sorry.", he said helping her.

"No it's okay.", she said in a soft voice.

He looked up and smirked as he saw the girl he was talking to was tahlia. She was even more striking up close. She smirked at him and picked her bracelets up.

"Adam.", he said standing up.

"I'm tahlia.", she said in a european accent.

It wasn't strong, it was just right. Enough to hear.

"I know.", he said handing her the rest of her things.

She took them and looked at his watched and ran off.

"Thanks.", she yelled as she ran down the hall.

"No problem!", he yelled.

He looked at his watch and ran to his dressing.

Later that night he sat in the hotel bar with curt and zack. The two of them were telling him about this girl they wanted to hook him up with. Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the same blue eyes he had been thinking about all day.

"Hey...I didn't say thank you properly.", she said.

"No it's okay...", he said turning around.

She was wearing a button up shirt, with cut up jean shorts. Her hair was out of it's normal ponytail and hung around her shoulders. She looked younger then normal, he knew for a fact that she was almost thirty years old.

"Hey you want to join me?", he said nuddging zack.

"Oh...come one curt adam wants us to leave.", he said getting.

Adam slapped his forehead, as the guys left. She sat on the bar stool next to him. He motioned for the bartender.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"Um...cosmo.", she said.

He nodded and walked off a little. Adam looked at her as she put her her hand in her pocket. He noticed she was taking something out. She handed him a chocolate bar.

"My favrotie how did you know.", he said

"I didn't until now...just hoping.", she said looking down.

"Well...thanks, um...I feel bad now I've gotta get you some form of a sugar rush.", he joked.

"It was just for helping me.", she said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I knocked you down in the first place...forget about it.", he said.

"Okay.", she said.

The bartender came back with a napkin and a pink drink. He placed the napkin down and then the drink. She went for her wallet, but before she could adam handed him some money.

"Now we're even.", he said putting his wallet back in his pocket.

She smiled and picked her drink up and sipped it.

"So this is killing me where are you from?", he asked.

"Hmm?...Prague.", she said.

"You're from Czechoslovakia?", he said.

"Mm-hmm.", she said drinking some more of her drinking.

He looked at her and saw a small tattoo on her neck. It was of a orleander. She looked at him and noticed him looking at her.

"I got when I first moved to new york.", she said.

"Why did you move to america?", he asked.

"I don't know...I was nineteen.", she said kinda giving him the brush.

"Understood...hey you want to go to dinner tomorrow?", he said.

"Technically...it is tomorrow.", she said showing him her watch.

He laughed under his breath. She yawned and stretched. He knew it was getting late. He payed the rest of the bill and they left. He walked to her room. She pulled her key card out and unlocked the door. She looked in and sighed.

"Well..I guess I'll see you later.", she said turning towards him.

Adam stood there contemplating this since they got there. He kissed on her lips. She stood there in shock, before she pushed him away. She quickly went into her room and closed the door.

"Great now I've scared her.", he said walking to his room.

He looked back once more before getting on the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam stood in his dressing room, it had been a week since he kissed tahlia. Since then she had been avoiding him. He knew that was a stupid move, but something about her made it hard not to be attracted to her. He saw yesterday and she smiled and walked the other way. Maybe it's paranoia or maybe he scared her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He slowly opened and saw tahlia standing there with a peaceful smile on her face.

"Um...hey.", he said.

"Hi...", she said standing there with her hands at her side.

"Oh! do you want to come in?", he asked.

"Yeah.", she said.

He stepped to the side and let her walk in. Her hair was curled, probably for the lingerie contest she will be participating in later. She still had on her clothes though. She sat on the furthest bench. He pulled a chair up and sat down.

"So what's up?", he asked.

"Did I lead you on?", she blurted out.

"What do you mean?', he asked.

"Like did you kiss me because of my body language...or how I was dressed...", she said touching her forehead.

"No...I kissed you, because I wanted to...you could have been wearing baggy sweats and I'd still kiss you.", he joked.

"I'm serious...I feel confused...I mean you weren't hoping for more.", she said cutting her eyes at him.

"Um...no not that I know of...look If you don't want me to kiss you I won't.", he said looking down.

"No!...I-I liked it.", she said looking at her hands.

Adam looked up with a smirk on his face. She still looked down at her hand, she was silent. Adam got up from his chair, and kneels in front of her. He slowly lifted her face, so that their eyes would meet. He had never seen such insecurity in anyone eyes. The fact that they were big made it more like fear then insecurity. He slowly brought his lips to hers. As they met, she felt a surge of heat spiraled through her stomach. She closed her eyes and felt his hands find their way to her back. She opened her eyes again. His were still closed and, she felt him pressing his wait on her a little. She gently pushed him away.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"I have to get ready for the contest.", she said.

"Damn the show." he said sitting back in his chair.

She laughed as she checked to make sure her hair was still curled. She stood up and walked to the door. Adam walked her out and watched her walk down the hall. She looked like a victorian doll with her hair curled like that. Tahlia ran into the divas locker room. She grabbed the hanger with her name on it. It was a gothic lolita type lingerie. It was to compliment her character. The weird classic beauty. Mostly it made fun of her eyes. She took it and got dressed for the contest. She walked in the changing room and put on the hot pink and black laced underwear. She laughed to herself, because she did n't really like wearing stuff like this.

She got her black satin robe and slipped her arms into the sleeves. She looked at herself once more. Her lipstick had faded, she figured it was from kissing adam. She grabbed her pink lipstick and applied a small coat. She drank some of her water and grabbed her black leather boot. She walked to the area right behind the stage. She could the crowed yelling as tazz got into the ring.

"Alright who wants to see divas in their sexiest lingerie?!", he yelled.

The crowd roared even louder.

"First we've got maria!", he said.

Maria nodded to tahlia and then walked in front of the curtain. She was her normal bubbly self. She walked down the ramp waving at the fans, even hugging them occasionally. She got into the ring, and did her pose on the ropes.

"Alright...Next we've got tahlia!", he yelled.

Tahlia felt a shiver go up her spine as she realized he meant her. She heard her music blasting through the speakers. She hated the damn thing but it's more energetic then what she wanted. She walked through the curtain and got into character. She was the sweet almost doll like girl. She adjusted her bow and started almost skipping down the ramp. She twirled as she got close to the ring. She climbed the steel steps, and leaning on the ropes, causing her to flip over them. She posed on each side and hugged maria.

After michelle, maryse, and eve came out they all stood side by side. Tahlia was nervous, simply because this was her first contest. The first one to reveal their lingerie was maria. She slowly slide her leopard robe to reveal a similar set. The bra and panties were leopard print with a thin lace lining. She also had fish net stocking that were hooked to her panties. This made tahlia a little more nervous.

"Next we've got tahlia!", tazz yelled.

Tahli slowly let her robe slide down her arms revealing a hot pink and black corset based set. The boy-shorts were uncomfortable and the corset made it hard to breath. It was actually pinching her, she held back every emotion she could and modeled the underwear as if it was the best thing ever. The other girls were lucky they had breathing room. She flipped her curls, still pretending she didn't want to throw up. She spun once and went back to her spot.

"Nice...Next Michelle!", he said.

The crowd let out a roar of boos. Michelle put her hand up and brushed them off. She started to undo her black robe, but then made a face. She grabbed tazz's mic and curled her lips into a smirk.

"You know what unlike these wannabe divas I don't need to take my clothes off...Because you need your bodies to get ahead just like the sluts you are!", she yelled getting in maria's face.

Maria brought her arm back and slapped michelle in the face. Michelle stood in shock for a second and then ran at maria. She pushed her down and started punching her. Maryse ran over and helped michelle by holding maria's arms. Tahlia looked at eve and they both ran and yanked maryse away from the situation. Maryse slapped tahlia in the face. Tahlia face turned from sweet to a slightly more insane face as she dropped kicke maryse. Eve let tahlia handle maryse and pulled michelle of maria. Eve yanked her hair, pulling her dawn. Maria got on the ropes and planted a flying elbow on michelle. Tahlia finished maryse with a round house kick causing her to fall out of the ring.

The two of them walked the ramp holding their arm or stomach. The three in the ring grabbed each other hands and raised them above their heads in triumph. They laughed as eve too her robe off revealing her red underwear. They hugged and taunted the two alpha divas running up the ramp.

Later that night, tahlia walked with eve to the wwe bus. Standing by it was adam, he was holding his jacket. Eve smirked and passed adam and got on the bus.

"Wow...I'll admit, you looked adorable.", he joked.

"Yeah I looked adorable but that damn corset broke skin.", she said showing him the bandage on her back.

He touched the bandage and laughed.

"Not funny...",She yelled.

She groaned and muttered something in another language as she got on the bus. Adam shook his head and followed her onto the bus. She sat down with her legs on the seat in front of her. Adam pushed her feet down and sat next to her. She seemed sad, or upset.

"Hey what's wrong?", he asked.

"Nothing...just hurts.", he said.

He couldn't understand why she was so upset. She had a distant look on her face. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek. She slowly looked up at him. her large eyes were filled with a sadness, more then usual. He kissed her lips and noticed her phone going off.

"S-sorry....hello, hey dad.", she said but soon changed up languages.

She mostly did that so no one can listen in on her conversation. Her soft talking turned into an arguement, finally she got mad and hung the phone up.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine.", she said looking out the window.

She sighed and watched the rain fall on the window and sighed.


End file.
